Luminaires are increasingly relied upon for white light production in downlight high-ceiling applications. These applications provide lighting for offices, retail space settings, and other commercial applications. Additionally, more recently developed downlight luminaires also include advanced lighting technology that is inherently more sustainable, while providing significant energy savings than predecessor, or legacy systems.
High-ceiling luminaire applications, however, are generally associated with inherent maintenance inefficiencies. For example, in addition to costs associated with lamp replacement, lifts and scaffolding are usually required to safely perform installation and maintenance for high-ceiling luminaires. These installation and maintenance challenges are further complicated because many of these luminaires are recessed and simply difficult to install or remove.
To assist the installation process, many conventional downlight luminaires include sheet-metal fixing springs on opposing sides of the luminaire for recessed installations through recesses/carveouts in the ceiling. In conventional approaches, an installer pushes the lighting in one direction into the opening of the ceiling and then pulls the lighting fixture in another (e.g., opposite) direction to lock the luminaire into place. During installation, as one example, installers must use their fingers to hold the springs under tension, while inserting the luminaire through the recess.
Many conventional downlights provide two springs and expect installers to use their hands to position them appropriately for installation. However, installation of downlights using springs can pose a risk of injury to the installers' fingers, hand, or other body parts. Additionally, it is difficult for installers to position, hold, and release more than two springs at the same time during installation in an upward vertical position. Furthermore, the use of only two tension mechanisms may not support the weight of heavier downlight fixtures, causing these fixtures to sag or tilt after installation.